


Percy, Shuumatsu and One Piece

by satoshy12



Series: Tyrant of the Sea [2]
Category: One Piece, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Record of Ragnarok (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshy12/pseuds/satoshy12
Summary: Some misc Stuff and Short Drabbles about the changes with Poseidon in One Piece
Relationships: Poseidon/Sally
Series: Tyrant of the Sea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000665
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Percy, Shuumatsu and One Piece

The Fleet Admiral was in a talk with the Five Elders about the Chaos Poseidon did in their World.

"We have to do something about this so-called King." The Gorosei with a large scar on the left side of his face started the talk.

"Yes, he killed Saint Rosward and his family." tallest Gorosei with the thin bearded and long white hair read out from the document in his hand.

"And what do you think we could do, after what he had done with sinking half of Mary Geoise." The bald Elder, and has large birthmark spots on his forehead," He rose the Sea levels and made the full country have a huge earthquake."

The oldest looking of the Five Elders holding a samurai sword continued:" While he had also killed many Pirate's and Revolutionaries from the Revolutionary Army, he had destroyed 4 Buster Calls that were sent against him and killed Marine Admiral Sakazuki alias Akainu too."

The Youngest of the elders and blonde Gorosei suggested: " We could try something against Queen Sally of Atlantis or even Prince Perseus to force his hand."

The bald Gorosei with a distinctive birthmark on his forehead snorted, "Hmph! Stupid decision. Even If there had been no other way just think what he would do if we touch his son or wife."

Sengoku the Fleet Admiral of the Navy reported to them of what they knew:" His Kingdom Atlantis has turned into a pilgrimage site for the Fish-Men and Merfolk and with only a single mountain-top of his castle that broke the water’s surface, no other people can really live there. The Seapeople love him as their ruler without the fear of slavery and won't even go against his human wife."

The Gorosei looked at eachother then the oldest Elder tapped his katana on the ground: "A acquittal and agreement shall be made then, for this agreement and the needed conversation we will send Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp the Hero."

The Other Elders nodded at that and didn't noticed Sengoku horrified look at this idea not the Peace talk he was for that too many lost their live against Poseidon but the idea to send Garp.

Gorosei with the scar agreed to it:" Yes Garp has enough charisma to make the agreement a peaceful one, while King Poseidon is a fearsome, cold-hearted man but his wife Queen Sally is very kind and understanding woman."

The Fleet Admiral nodded to this, yes the Queen was a woman loved by the people of her Kingdom and even neighborhood kingdoms.

"You are dismissed Sengoku, and don't forget to send Garp as fast as possible to the King."


End file.
